This invention is concerned with a shoe support for supporting a lasted shoe, bottom up, comprising a pair of support members spaced apart from one another and each extending in a direction lengthwise of a shoe to be supported thereby such that the cone of a last can be received between the support members and the shoe is supported by shoe-supporting surface portions of the members with the shoe bottom exposed. Such a shoe support is particularly useful e.g. for supporting a shoe to the bottom of which adhesive has been applied, for the purpose of enabling the coating of adhesive to dry or be subjected to a drying operation.
A problem arises in the case of such shoe supports in that it is desirable that each such support be adjustable in order to accommodate shoes of a wide range of sizes, from a large man's shoe to a small infant's shoe. Proposals have been made for accommodating such a range, but these may often require the operator to release a locking arrangement, reposition the support members appropriately and then relock them, which is time-consuming and tedious, especially in the case of support members which are in use in a drying apparatus which must be able readily to accept shoes from different parts of a shoe factory and of a wide range of sizes.